Une question de choix
by X-Mannix
Summary: Castiel se retrouve seul après avoir pris la tablette dans cette crypte. Il ne sait plus où il en est et au fil des jours il se sent choir face au poids de ses choix. Face à tout ce qui lui tombe dessus. Entre temps, Dean et Sam prie pour lui. Rating T pour être sure.


Alors voilà, je me lance dans quelque chose de nouveau. Mon premier écrit sur Supernatural -Série Ô combien captivante-  
C'est un écrit sans prétention sortit tout droit de mon esprit à la suite de l'épisode 8x17. Possibilité de **Spoil **pour ceux qui ne suivent pas.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, on reste dans le soft et j'avoue que je suis la première surprise de ne pas avoir mis de couple... Je suis une graaaande fan de Destiel, mais ça à du quand même un peu se ressentir dans l'histoire.

Je vous laisse donc et vous dis **bonne lecture. **-Ah oui et ce qui est en caractère gras dans l'histoire ce sont les prières adressées à Cas', mais ce n'est pas bien compliquer à comprendre.-

* * *

**Une question de choix.**

Castiel est tiraillé entre son devoir et ses sentiments. Depuis le début, il est bousculé de part et d'autre ne sachant jamais vers quel côté pencher. Si ce n'est pas la culpabilité d'abandonner ses frères, sa famille de sang, il est pris d'une incommensurable douleur au niveau de la poitrine parce qu'il trahit les personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Il délaisse sa véritable famille, celle qu'il a choisi, celle qu'il ressent au plus profond de son âme.

Il ne sait plus quelle décision prendre. Il ne sait plus de qui il doit s'éloigner, en qui il peut encore avoir confiance. Il se sent plus seul que jamais, là assis sur le siège d'un autocar vers une direction encore inconnue. La tablette en sûreté entre ses mains ne lui parait plus aussi importante qu'il ne l'avait pensé quelque temps plus tôt.

Ces derniers jours, il avait commit des actes qu'il n'était pas prêt à se pardonner.

Peu importe sa volonté, les remords le rongent s'ajoutant au dessus d'une pile de sentiment déjà bien haute pour un Ange. Il court vers sa chute et il le sait très bien. Il ne peut pourtant s'empêcher de continuer sur cette voie, si la chute est le prix à payer pour tous ses choix, ses actes, ses doutes, ses envies, alors il l'accepte sans aucune protestation.

Il se souvient du purgatoire et de sa volonté à y rester pour se faire pardonner ses péchés. Cette année qu'il avait vécu là-bas, il la méritait contrairement à ce qu'en pensait Dean. Avec une légère pointe d'amertume en se rappelant les récents évènements, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré y rester. Il s'en serait surement mieux sorti. Ils s'en seraient surement mieux sortis. Il avait pourtant cru en Dean, en ses paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Quel idiotie de sa part!

Maintenant, il ne reste plus rien.

Le lien qu'ils partageaient, détruit. Cette confiance qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui accorder, détruite. Cette relation qui s'était créée au fil des années, détruite. Tout s'envole en fumée depuis sa première erreur, celle d'avoir voulu sauver le paradis à lui seul. Celle d'avoir pactisé avec un Demon plutôt que de se rendre auprès de son protégé.

Il lui en voulait d'avoir voulu le protégé. L'ironie du sort.

Une sensation désagréable l'envahi alors que l'autocar s'arrête et le dessert sur une terre qu'il connait sans reconnaitre.

**Hey** **Cas' **

Son souffle se coupe, la surprise d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête le stupéfie sur place.

**Mon pote**

Ses sourcils se froncent, il hésite entre rire et pleurer.

**Ecoute, il faut qu'on mette certaines choses au clair toi et moi. je sais que tu n'étais pas toi même et... Merde, je suis pas doué pour prier. Je ne sais pas où tu te trouve en ce moment Cas' mais, il faut que tu reviennes. ****Sammy est au plus mal ...**

Une rage sourde s'empare de lui, encore et toujours Sam. Il ne peut en vouloir à Dean mais la déception qu'il ressent en ce moment surpasse ses autres émotions. Il le laisse donc finir sa prière sans l'écouter. Tant pis si la culpabilité pointe à la surface, tant pis s'il regrette déjà son choix. C'est au dessus de ses forces. Il veut lui faire du mal comme lui souffre.**  
**

.

Cela fait des semaine qu'il vagabonde de ville en ville. Parfois, il change de pays. Il s'éloigne le plus possible de la tentation, de son humanité. Il erre comme un chien qu'on aurait abandonné sur le bord de la route. La simplicité lui manque. Le temps où ses frères étaient encore à ses côtés. Le temps où ils étaient encore tous unis, comme des frères devraient l'être face à leur responsabilité, face au mal qui les menace.

Il veut revenir en arrière, effacer ses erreurs, effacer les morts qu'il a engendrées. Il se sent si coupable, si mal. Il donnerait tout, tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il lui reste pour les faire revenir, sa chère famille divine.

Il regarde calmement l'océan, il voit sans voir les vagues s'échouer avec violence sur les rochers en dessous de lui. Qu'avait-il fait? Bon dieu mais qu'avait-il fait?!  
Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, ses genoux heurtent durement le sol et il s'agrippe la tête de ses deux mains en hurlant. Il ne mérite pas de vivre, il ne mérite pas d'être là quand tant d'autres ne sont plus. Il n'est pas à sa place ici et ça le tue.

**Putain Cas', ramène ton cul d'emplumé ici ! Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Même Sam a essayé de t'appeler. Juste... j'en sais rien moi mais dis nous que tu vas bien. J'ai l'impression de devenir dingue.**

**...**

**Cas' bordel.**

Non, pas maintenant. Il a tant besoin de lui, d'eux mais se rendre auprès des Winchester serait réduire à néant leur chance d'être en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas leur faire endurer ses fautes, le poids de cette responsabilité qui est la sienne. Il les entendait, à chaque fois qu'ils priaient pour lui mais les sentiments qui le submergeaient... Il chute, au fur et à mesure de leur prière, aux émotions toujours plus présentes en lui. Déchu, il l'avait déjà été mais cette fois-ci, il le sent, l'issue n'est plus pareille. Il n'y a plus de seconde chance. Plus de puissance divine pour le ramener.

Il reste un moment à genoux, le dos courbé et la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il n'est plus qu'un petit gamin apeuré au bord d'un précipice trop sombre, trop profond. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues pâles, ses yeux fixent l'horizon et le soleil levant plus rougeoyant qu'il ne l'a déjà vu.

Le désespoir, l'abandon, la tristesse, la souffrance. Il les ressent toutes. Mauvaises, envahissantes, mortelles.

**Castiel, vieux. Je sais que tu nous entend, tu nous as toujours entendu alors je ne vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent. Mon frère est passé juste avant moi comme d'habitude. Il est désespéré. Même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, et tu le connais, il est fort pour ça. Je sais qu'il l'est, je suis son frère alors c'est évident pour moi. J'ai compris des choses que lui même n'ose à peine envisager en ce moment.**

**Il faut que tu reviennes. Pas pour moi, malgré ce qui m'arrive avec ces tâches, je vais bien mieux que lui. Tu as toujours été là, dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Laisse nous en faire de même pour toi, nous te le devons bien.**

**Puis tu sais, il ne te le dit pas, ou pas forcément au bon moment mais, Castiel, il a besoin de toi. Plus que jamais depuis que tu es parti. Il ne te mérite peut-être pas avec tout ce qu'il te fait subir depuis votre rencontre, je te l'accorde mais...**

**Reviens, juste pour lui. Pour ce que vous avez toujours été.**

Stop, ça suffit. Ils doivent arrêter d'entrer sans cesse dans sa tête. Ils doivent arrêter de lui demander quelque chose qu'il ne peut leur donner, parce qu'il y a la tablette, parce qu'il y a son devoir.

Il en a marre, de ressentir, de se détruire à petit feu, d'aller à l'encontre de ses envies. Il crève doucement alors qu'il rêvait de cette existence terrestre.

"Bonjour Castiel."

Il sursaute et se retourne plus vite qu'il n'en est capable. Là, devant lui se tien Naomi. Une arme divine à la main, le regard dur fixé sur lui. Elle n'est clairement pas là pour faire la causette. A-t-il une seule raison de ne pas s'opposer à sa sentence? Cette vie en vaut-elle vraiment la peine?

Il se redresse, droit comme un pic face à son adversaire, prêt à recevoir son jugement. Tout ça n'est plus de son ressort, il laisse tomber. Il ne veut plus de ce poids sur ses épaules.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Castiel."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc que cette réplique vient de lui causer. Il ne réalise pas encore à quel point il a été idiot. Idiot de ne pas avoir réfléchit davantage, idiot d'avoir baisser les bras trop vite. De s'être résigner si tôt. D'avoir cru qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Sam a raison, il doit revenir et il va le faire. Pas pour lui, pas tout à fait pour Dean. Tout simplement parce que sa place est auprès d'eux, comme elle l'a toujours été.

"On a toujours le choix."

S'en suit alors un combat angélique, fait de force divine, de plumes d'ailes bruissant dans l'air. Fait de coups et de ripostes, de blessures et d'espoir.

.

Dean et Sam sont confortablement installé dans l'antre des Hommes de Lettres. Plusieurs heures ont défilé depuis leur appel quotidien pour l'Ange. L'ainé tape furieusement des doigts sur la table en face tandis qu'un livre inintéressant est posé juste devant lui. Il le lit sans vraiment le lire, les phrases s'enchainent mais elles n'arrivent pas jusqu'à son cerveau, trop occupé à penser à autre chose. A quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam lui, le regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il ferait bien une remarque à son frère quant à son comportement de ses derniers jours, qui ont été un véritable enfer, mais se retient. Il ne tient pas à finir en tapis de décoration. Il laisse le temps passé comme d'habitude bien que la situation commence à lui peser aussi. Castiel a depuis longtemps intégré leur famille si réduite. Il fait depuis longtemps partie de cette Team qui les caractérise si bien. Il s'inquiète, pas autant que son frère, mais à juste titre.

Soudain, un bruissement d'aile se fait entendre et les deux frères tournent vivement la tête vers ce bruit.

"Dean, Sam."

Castiel est là, juste en face d'eux, mal en point. Très mal en point. Du sang partout sur son Trench-coat, coulant sur son visage, une main appuyée fermement sur une blessure grave. La lueur dans ses yeux est trop faible, ses jambes tremblent sous son poids, ils voient l'Ange plus démuni que jamais. Pourtant, là sur ses lèvres, faible mais présent, un sourire serein, heureux, plein d'espoir.

* * *

Eh oui, déjà fini...

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bien, mal? Un avis particulier?  
Vous le verrez surement par la suite, puisque je ne compte pas m'arrêter à un seul essai, Castiel est mon petit préféré de toute la bande. -Bobby aussi me plait beaucoup et par conséquent, je voue une haine total à Dick Roman!-

Voilà voilà, je vais m'arrêter là pour cette fois ~


End file.
